Sweet Dreams
by dolphin62598
Summary: Written for breath-of-twilight's 2012 V-Day Countdown! Best friends, Edward and Bella struggle to find time to spend together with new significant others in the picture! Will a huge misunderstanding ruin their friendship forever? AH


_**A/N: Thanks to Clarisa and her amazing beta skills! I hope you enjoy this bit of V-Day goodness! :)**_

**What inspired these sexy times?  
>Two parts vodka, one part lime.<strong>

**Author: Dolphin62598**

**Pairing: B x E**

**Title: Sweet Dreams**

"Come _on_, Bella," Edward whined from outside the dressing room where I was currently stationed. Finding the perfect red dress was turning out to be a much harder task than I'd anticipated.

"What about this one?" I threw the curtain aside and paraded across the hallway in a halter-style dress. It was tight and slid across each of my curves sensually. I still didn't feel like it was _the one_ though.

"It looks like the last five red dresses you've tried on," he sighed, rolling his eyes.

"E," I whined, my inner child rearing her ugly head. "I want Marky to think I'm sexy."

"That's the stupidest name," he laughed. "Does he know you call him that?"

"Shut up," I snarled.

"Bella, you're gorgeous and you know it. You can dress yourself without my help or opinion. I don't know why I need to be here."

"You need to be here because you're my best friend _and _you're a guy. I need your opinion. It matters to me," I added softly, looking at him from under my lashes. It was my secret weapon when it came to Edward. He crumbled every time I used it.

"Not the face," he cried. "Fine…you have thirty minutes and then I'm done."

"Thank you," I squealed, kissing him on the cheek before running back into the dressing room.

"Yeah, whatever," he said, exasperation clear in his tone. "You know, Heidi won't be happy that I'm going to be late for our dinner and DVD date."

"Too bad," I hissed. "She can spare you for a couple of hours. I hardly see you anymore."

"You've seen plenty of me," he pointed out.

"No, this is the first time I've seen you in six days, Edward. Six days…do you know how long that is in best friend land?"

"I _do_ work," he said.

"So do I, but I still make time for my friends. I've seen Alice more than I've seen you in the past week and you know I can only take her in small doses. She makes me want to slit my own throat."

"She's not that bad. Where's Marcus been?"

"Busy with work," I sighed, stepping out of the dressing room with my clothes on. I handed the girl at the fitting room desk all of the dresses and walked out of the store with Edward following close behind me.

"You aren't getting any of those?"

"No, they weren't right. I'll come back tomorrow after work and try to find one. I don't want you to be late for dinner with Heidi," I said, heading towards the main entrance of the mall.

"Bella," Edward sighed, "come on. We'll just hit one more store. Heidi can wait."

"No, really, it's okay. It's just hard for me when I have to share you," I pouted slightly. I really didn't want him feeling guilty. I was more than capable of finding a dress on my own.

"I know and I haven't been the most attentive friend lately. I'm sorry," he said and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "I still love you though," he whispered and pressed his lips against my temple.

"I know," I said and rested my head against his shoulder.

. . .

Edward Cullen had been my best friend since tenth grade when I moved from Jacksonville, Florida to Forks, Washington to live with my father, Chief Charles Swan. He headed the local police department and when my mom remarried, I decided to move in with my dad.

The first day of school was horrendous for me. I got lost in the halls of Forks High School, which now that I think back was ridiculous because the school was tiny compared to my previous school in Florida. Edward befriended me during my study period at the end of the day. He was sweet and offered to show me around. I'd agreed and never looked back.

He'd always been one of the most attractive guys at Forks High School, but as our friendship grew, I knew we'd never be more than friends. He went for the blonde cheerleaders and I went for whatever guy would give me attention. That painted me in a bad light. I wasn't a whore, but I liked to keep my options open. Therefore, I was never in a steady relationship in high school.

Edward dated the head cheerleader, Tanya Denali, all throughout our junior and senior year. Thankfully, she had no problems with our relationship and didn't see me as a threat like most other women that Edward dated. Tanya and Edward were the perfect couple. She was only a few inches shorter than he was with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Her body was amazing and toned. I wasn't afraid to admit that.

Edward's looks were almost indescribable. He was cut from a one-of-a-kind cloth that probably wouldn't be reused unless he decided to have children. His hair was a chocolate brown with red highlights that were only visible in the sun. His face was sharp and angular, his body tall and lean. The most striking thing about him though, was his bright green eyes. They were the windows to his heart and soul. Endless pools of sea glass green.

We stuck together throughout college and I was there for him when he broke it off with Tanya. She'd decided to attend school on the East Coast and we were staying in Washington, headed to U Dub. I think he took the break up harder than she did.

He was there for me when my first real boyfriend in college cheated on me. We shared ice cream and he watched sappy chick flicks with me.

We'd both nursed each other back to health during numerous bouts with the stomach flu or just a nasty cold.

Through thick and thin, we'd been there for each other. Now that we'd graduated college and entered the real world, our bond still hadn't been broken. While we didn't live together, he chose a townhouse only a few blocks from mine, which is why it was so hard for me to share him with someone else, especially when that someone hated me with every fiber of her being.

I'd met Marcus only a few weeks ago at a photography convention. He was a fellow photographer with his own studio just north of Seattle. We hit it off immediately once we discovered how much we had in common. He was the exact opposite of Edward with chin length, jet-black hair and striking blue eyes. He was only a few inches taller than I was, but I was okay with that.

We'd been out on a few dates and Valentine's Day was quickly approaching. He hadn't asked me out yet, but I was certain that he would soon.

. . .

A week had passed since I'd been shopping with Edward and Valentine's Day was only three days away. I still hadn't found a dress that I deemed worthy. Edward was nowhere to be found and Marcus was scarce as well.

Marcus and I had dinner a few nights after my shopping excursion and he'd explained how busy his schedule was for the next week, so I wasn't too worried about not hearing from him. I knew he'd call and probably surprise me for the holiday.

Edward, on the other hand, hadn't even texted me and I was slightly worried. He stopped responding to our normal nightly texts since I'd last seen him. For my own peace of mind, I headed to his house on foot. The evening air was brisk, but not horrible.

As I rounded the corner to his street, I picked up my pace. Until that moment, I hadn't really realized how much I'd missed him. I sprinted up his steps and knocked on his front door.

Footsteps approached and the door swung open. The smile melted from my face as I looked up at Heidi.

"What do _you _want?" she snarled, glaring down at me.

"I was hoping to speak with Edward. I haven't heard from him all week and I was starting to worry."

She threw her head back and cackled. "He doesn't want to talk to you. You can't take a hint, huh?" she snapped angrily.

"What?" I asked confused. "Why wouldn't he want to talk to me?"

"Because, Bella, he doesn't need you. I fulfill all of his needs. He doesn't think about you anymore so just stop bugging him."

"I…wh…" I stuttered like an idiot trying to absorb what she was saying. I found it incredibly hard to believe that Edward would just throw our friendship away after so many years.

"Do you need me to spell it out for you, Bella?" she growled. "He doesn't want _you_. Now, go away," she snarled and slammed the door in my face.

I stood there staring at the wood patterns in his front door for several moments before I collected myself and slowly made my way back home. Nothing was making sense and I couldn't seem to process Edward ending our friendship via his current girlfriend. That just wasn't right.

Depression didn't even begin to explain how I felt for the next several days. Marcus completely ignored me on Valentine's Day and my best friend no longer wanted anything to do with me. I wanted to feel bad that Marcus hadn't contacted me, but I was more distraught over the situation with Edward.

I barely made it to work for the appointments I'd booked weeks ago and when Edward's brother Emmett strolled into my store, I lost it completely.

"Hey, B," Emmett cooed. "Why the long face?" he asked with a slight pout.

"Yo…your brother disowned me," I cried. Tears streamed down my face as I sobbed uncontrollably. Thankfully, he'd decided to come in right after my last appointment for the day had left.

"What are you talking about?"

As I replayed the events of the past few weeks, his eyes grew wide and his breathing uneven.

"I'll kill that fucker," he seethed through clenched teeth.

"No, Emmett, don't say anything to him. He obviously really likes Heidi and I don't want to come between them. He deserves to be happy. I…I just…I'm not sure how to live my life without him. He's been through so much with me."

"What about this Marcus guy?" Emmett asked, his anger simmering slowly.

"I've written him off," I sighed and plopped down on the stool behind my counter. "He hasn't called me in well over a week."

"I'm taking you out," Emmett announced, slipping behind the counter and lifting me from the stool.

"Thanks, Em, but I just want to go home."

"Nope," he stated. "It's obvious you've been wallowing. That stops now," he said with firmness in his voice that I hadn't before heard from him.

"Okay," I squeaked.

Less than twenty minutes later, we were seated a local sports bar just down the street from my house.

"So what'll it be?" the bartender asked, looking at me. I glanced over at Emmett and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Tequila," I breathed. The bartender nodded and came back with two shot glasses full of the amber colored liquid.

"Let's toast," Emmett said.

"To what?" I scoffed in question.

"To new beginnings," he chuckled and threw back his shot.

"New beginnings," I mumbled and swallowed the liquid enjoying the burning sensation it left behind.

Emmett continued to fill me with alcohol for the remainder of the night. He kept me laughing and my mind was too occupied with his antics to think about Edward.

That happiness was sobered quickly when Heidi and Edward walked into the bar. Emmett actually growled, which made me giggle, but as I looked over at the happy couple, the laughter died in my throat.

Edward hadn't seen us yet, but Heidi had spotted us. She quickly tried to push Edward out the door while glaring at Emmett and me. Edward wouldn't budge though, and I almost burst out in tears when his eyes found mine and lit up. I could tell the second he realized I was hanging out with Emmett though, because Edward's gaze narrowed and he stomped over to us, ire washing across his features.

"What are you doing?" he asked Emmett. I swung around on my stool and leaned against the bar with my elbows smirking at Heidi. She was still glaring, but now it was directed at Edward.

"Having some drinks with B," Emmett stated coolly. "Someone had to get her out of the funk she was in and you disowned her…so I guess that leaves the responsibility on me."

"What are you talking about?" he asked Emmett and without waiting for an answer his gaze snapped to me. "What's he talking about?"

"You don't need _me _Edward. You don't want anything to do with _me_."

"Says who?"

I pointed my finger at Heidi who rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"She's a soul sucker, Edward," Heidi huffed. "You didn't have the heart to get rid of her so I did the job for you. Now she won't get in the way of our relationship."

I looked over at Emmett who had his lip curled in disgust. "You're a bitch," Emmett spat.

She gasped, her eyes wide. "You're going to let him talk to me like that?" she screeched at Edward.

"What did you say to Bella?" Edward asked, his voice eerily calm.

"That you didn't want her," she said proudly.

"Are you delusional?"

"She's a leech, Edward. Why would you want someone like that in your life? She whores herself around and when her current guy gets sick of her she comes running back to you. It's not healthy for you or her."

"Thanks for hanging out with me, Emmett," I whispered grabbing my coat and sprinting out of the bar. I sucked in fresh air as I wrapped myself in my coat and ran up the street towards my house.

"Bella," Edward called, running after me.

"Leave me alone," I cried, picking up my pace.

"Please wait," he shouted.

I ignored him and ran as fast as I could until I reached my front door. I'd forgotten that Edward's legs were much longer than mine were and while I thought I was running fast, he was quickly catching up.

"Why are you running from me, B?" he panted.

"You don't have to explain anything, Edward. Just go," I glanced over my shoulder at him as I pushed my key into the lock on my front door.

"Bella," he cried as I slammed the door in his face. "Come on," he yelled slapping the front door with his hand.

"I'm not leaving until you let me in," he shouted. "You gonna let me sit out here in the cold all night?"

"Bite me," I growled and ascended the stairs to my bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, I emerged from the shower feeling slightly refreshed. My head was still jumbled and I could still feel the residual alcohol coursing through my veins. I forced myself to retreat to my bedroom and after several moments of staring at the wall while lying in bed, I decided to see if Edward was still outside of my front door.

"Bella," he whined as I approached. "I'm so motherfuckin' sorry," he said hoarsely. "I don't even know why I'm still talking," he muttered.

"I didn't know you had been texting me…I didn't…I wasn't ignoring you. You have to believe me," he cried.

With those words, I opened the front door in a whoosh.

"Bella," he breathed and scrambled into a standing position. "I'm so sorry…B…I never told Heidi that I didn't want you in my life. She intercepted my phone…I never even knew you texted me." He frowned as his speech poured from his mouth.

I swung the door open and allowed him entrance with a silent wave of my hand.

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked in a calm tone. He shook his head.

"Bella," he whispered.

"Don't, Edward…you can stop apologizing."

"I want you to know that I didn't disown you. I've honestly been busy with work and I figured when I didn't hear from you that you were tied up with Marcus. Not literally, obviously," he grimaced slightly.

"I haven't spoken to Marcus since a few days after our shopping trip," I admitted. "He ignored me on Valentine's Day," I added quietly.

"B…I'm so sorry. He's an idiot and so am I."

"What happened?" I asked softly, gingerly lowering myself to the couch. Edward plopped down right next to me and stretched his arm behind my shoulders.

"I don't know, B. I was caught up in a web…there are no excuses. I should have called you during the day. I found it strange that you weren't texting me in the evenings, but I just brushed it off. Heidi kept me busy and work has been crazy. Deep down, I knew you were okay and every day I resolved to call you or text you, but something always came up," he explained sadly.

"How did you figure out Heidi was taking your phone?"

"She called while I was sitting on your porch talking to the door. I asked her what else she had done aside from telling you that I didn't want you in my life any longer. She admitted to taking my phone and erasing text messages and voicemails. She took advantage of the fact that, even though I was home at night, I was still working."

"I don't…I don't have words, Edward. I've been a mess since I came to your house that night."

"Wait," he interrupted me. "You came to my house? When?"

"Um…like two weeks ago," I offered staring at my lap. "Heidi answered the door and told me that you didn't want anything to do with me."

"Bitch," he murmured looking at the floor. "That's when she told you I didn't want anything to do with you?"

I nodded, my face glued to the couch cushion below me.

"Hey," he said softly, lifting my chin so he could see my face. "Isabella, there is no woman alive that would make me end my friendship with you," he said softly, reassuringly. "You're too important to me."

I remained silent as he stared into my eyes. His green eyes were swirling with emotion.

"I don't want you to ever doubt my loyalty to you, B," he breathed.

"Okay," I whispered.

"Did you find a red dress?" he asked quietly, inching closer to my face. I shook my head minutely.

"Find one," he demanded. "I'm taking you out tomorrow night."

"What about Heidi?" I asked in a gasp.

"What about her?" he scoffed. "You think I would stay with her after what she did?"

"I don't know."

"I'm done with her. Honestly, it's been a long time coming."

"I hate her," I said. "She has made me question you and our friendship."

"Well, she's gone," he said with finality. "Are my sweats still in your bottom drawer?" he asked pointing to the stairs. I nodded and furrowed my brow.

"Okay, get the sappy chick flick ready and pour us some drinks. I'll be back in a few minutes."

I sat in a stupefied daze for a moment before flipping the television on and grabbing two beers from the fridge. Edward returned moments later and chuckled when I turned the station to BBC so we could watch Top Gear rather than a chick flick. He opened his arms and motioned for me to snuggle in. I hesitated for a moment until he rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm, situating me along his side. I was asleep only moments after I'd settled next to him.

. . .

_I'll be there in twenty minutes. ~E _

Edward held to his promise to take me out, but I didn't find a red dress. I slept on the couch next to Edward for the entire night. I hadn't slept that well since my run-in with Heidi. My day was packed with clients and I had no time to head to the mall to look for a dress. Edward would just have to live with something I'd already worn.

"Wow, B," Edward whispered once I'd opened my front door for him. "You look amazing."

"Thanks." I grinned, smoothing my navy blue bandage dress.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, holding out his elbow for me to take. I nodded and we ascended my front steps to his Mercedes. Only moments later, we were pulling into Edward's garage.

"Did you forget something?" I asked in confusion.

"Nope," he smirked and got out of the car, then ran to my side and helped me out.

"What are we doing here?"

"You'll see," he said softly and led me into his house. It smelled heavenly, like the most delicious Italian restaurant.

"You made Esme's lasagna?" I gasped and ran into the kitchen to inspect the dish in the oven. Edward's mom made the best lasagna I'd ever tasted.

"Well…" he sighed.

"Esme came over and made it for you?" I narrowed my eyes accusingly as I stood up, but it was hard to keep the grin from my face.

"I told her what happened and she insisted on making it. She was here this afternoon throwing everything together. I was left with strict instructions on what to do and how to serve it. She even brought wine to accompany our meal," Edward replied sheepishly.

"How long til we can eat?" I asked, eagerly rubbing my hands together.

"It has to cook for another ten minutes and then it has to sit for twenty before I can cut into it."

I pouted slightly and he chuckled.

"Wine?" he asked, amusement clear in his tone. I nodded and he handed me a goblet full of red wine.

"Why don't we start with some salad?" he asked, leading me to his kitchen table, which had been adorned with a bright red tablecloth and a red rose in a bud vase set in the center.

I gulped my wine greedily and Edward poured some more for me, then served me with a beautiful bowl of green salad.

"This is incredible, Edward," I groaned, biting into the crisp lettuce. Edward's eyes widened as he watched me devouring the salad.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," he said through a chuckle.

"I hope you realize how much you mean to me," he said, his face directed towards his plate but his eyes peeking up through his lashes at me.

"I do, Edward. I'm sorry I let Heidi question our relationship. I should have known better."

"No, I should have known better when you weren't texting me at night. I guess we're both partly at fault, but I'm sorry Heidi was so nasty to you."

"I know. It's okay. I'm sorry for not trying harder to get in touch with you. I should have come to your work, but I believed that bitch instead of trusting my instinct."

"Well, let's put it behind us," he said with a nod.

We enjoyed our salads in comfortable silence and soon the lasagna was ready to eat. Esme's lasagna was a culinary heaven that deserved the proper respect while eating. So we didn't discuss anything further while consuming the cheesy pasta dish. Groans and clanking silverware were the only sounds heard throughout the house for several minutes.

"That was amazing," I said, leaning back in my chair and rubbing my stomach. I was stuffed to the brim, but the wine was flowing nicely through my body. It left a warm and tingly feeling in its wake.

"Glad you liked it. Do you want to watch a movie or something?" Edward asked almost sheepishly.

"Sure, but let's clean this up first," I said gesturing to the kitchen. "You know I hate to leave the kitchen a mess."

"It's not your kitchen to worry about," Edward chastised playfully.

"I know, but I won't be able to relax if I know there are dishes that need to be done."

"Fine," he sighed, giving in to me easily.

We stood side by side cleaning the kitchen, taking care of the dishes and storing leftovers. We didn't speak, but I could feel the heat radiating from Edward as his arm brushed mine repeatedly. My flesh erupted in goose bumps where his arm touched mine. It was a feeling I'd never felt around Edward and it made my brows knit together in contemplation.

"Hey, what's got you thinking so hard?" he asked, using his pointer finger to pull my face up. I shivered involuntarily and his green eyes had me melting into the floor.

"No...nothing," I stammered and shivered again.

"Are you cold?" he asked and without waiting for an answer, he led me into the living room. Once he had me situated on the couch with a soft fleece blanket, he proceeded to start a fire in his fireplace.

"More wine?" he asked from his crouched position on the floor in front of the fireplace.

I stared at him as if I was seeing him for the first time. The way his muscles moved and flexed as he loaded wood into the grate. His gaze narrowed in concentration on the emerging flames. His face was partially lit from the orange glow and he'd never looked more handsome to me. I tried brushing it aside and shaking it off as an after effect of being away from him for so long, but the feeling wouldn't go away.

"B," he called from in front of me. I glanced up at him carefully. "More wine?"

"Y...yes," I croaked, my face heating in embarrassment.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked laughing. "I'll be right back," he said without waiting for me to answer. Moments later, he returned with two glasses of wine, the bottle and a plate of tiramisu. My eyes widened.

"Where's mine?" I scoffed, momentarily forgetting about the feelings that were racing through my mind.

"This is yours," he said softly.

"Then where's yours?"

"Right here," he whispered, settling himself next to me on the couch. He sliced the fork through the heavenly dessert and held it up to my lips. I automatically opened and groaned as the silky texture hit my tongue.

"Delicious," I murmured with my eyes closed.

"Uh-huh," he agreed hoarsely. My eyes flew open and over to him. He was staring intently at my mouth.

"Aren't you going to have any?" He shook his head and held out another bite for me. I wrapped my lips around the fork, but kept my eyes on him. The corner of his bottom lip disappeared into his mouth as he chewed on the soft flesh, still staring at my mouth.

I picked up my wine glass and downed the liquid in a few gulps. My head felt like it was in a bubble as the alcohol started really affecting me.

"Bella," he whispered, pulling me closer to him with his arm that was draped around my shoulder. "I can't...I have to do this...I have to know," he said softly. My eyes widened as his lips pressed gently against mine. I immediately responded, molding my lips to his as he pressed forward.

"Oh," he breathed, pulling away from me slightly. Before I could respond, he kissed me again, but with more force. He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth and bit down lightly, eliciting a moan to erupt in my throat.

"Fuck," he sighed, pulling away from me again. Slowly, my eyes opened and found Edward's hooded gaze staring back at me.

"I've wanted to do that for so long," he sighed.

"Wh…what?" I stuttered.

"Bella," he started, quietly pulling my hand into his, "I've been attracted to you since the first moment I laid eyes on you." He stalled for a few seconds staring down at my hand. His words left me completely speechless.

"You've always gone for guys that are the complete opposite of me, so I have been content in remaining your friend, but, Bella," he paused and traced his eyes from my hand, up my arm to my face, "I don't think I can be just your friend anymore."

"I don't know what to say," I whispered.

"Tell me you're willing to try," he said softly, cupping my cheek. "That's all I'm asking for. I just want a chance with you, Bella."

"When did you know you wanted more?" I asked him, my face unconsciously leaning into his hand.

"When Bobby Jacobs cheated on you in college," he replied immediately.

"What?" I asked, astonished that he'd waited this long to make his move.

"I've always thought you were beautiful, Bella, but that night, when you called me completely hysterical because you caught him with another girl…I just knew. I never wanted you to go through that again and I knew that if you were with me, you'd never have to face that kind of pain ever again."

"What did you put in this wine?" I asked, a giggle bubbling from the back of my throat.

"Well, that's not exactly the response I was looking for," he chuckled and removed his hand from my face.

"No, I just mean…I…tonight has been revealing for me as well."

"What does that mean?"

"It's weird, really. When you were starting the fire, I couldn't take my eyes off you," I admitted. "It's like I'm seeing you in a new light or something. I don't know if it's because we haven't been apart for that long since we met, but Edward, I think I feel the same way."

"Bella," he whispered and pulled me into him for another kiss. I whimpered and slipped my tongue out to trace his lips. He groaned and opened his mouth slightly, elevating the passion between us as our tongues danced.

"You taste amazing," he whispered, breaking the kiss. His lips moved lithely across my neck to my ear.

"It's the lasagna," I said with a laugh.

"No, it's you," he replied, groaning and pressing his lips to mine again. "I don't know if I'm going to be able to stop," he admitted quietly.

"Then don't," I murmured. He froze his movements and slowly pulled back to look at me. I raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Let's go," he cried and yanked me from the couch. He led us to his bedroom and in moments we were both undressed. My mind was screaming at me to slow down, but I shoved those thoughts aside. While my brain wanted to rule, my gut was telling me that this was the right thing to do. I'd stood by idly while Edward dated other women and treated them like princesses. I knew if I were to enter a relationship with him as more than friends, that he would treat me the same way.

The residual wine floating around my body wasn't hurting my decision-making process either. My head felt light and at the moment my body wanted Edward more than anything.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured as he laid me down on his bed. His mouth took mine eagerly as his hands roamed across the expanse of my chest. "So perfect," he added, feathering kisses across my collarbone.

"Please," I whimpered, urging him with my voice to move faster.

Greedily he explored the flesh of my breasts with his mouth while he pinned my hands to the mattress, which made me writhe under him. Seconds later, he slipped into me with little effort. Moans filtered through the quiet room as our bodies united feverishly.

It had never felt like this before. I'd never felt so connected to another man while having sex. Shivers rippled through my body as Edward moved at a frantic pace. I tried to keep up and match his movements, but I couldn't focus on anything except how he felt within me.

I crested, riding a wave of pure bliss with Edward following seconds later. Panting breaths surrounded us as Edward collapsed on top of me. I welcomed the pressure as I felt like it grounded me.

"That was…" Edward said, his breathing still slightly uneven.

"Amazing," I finished his thought, knowing that it was as good for him as it was for me.

"It was," he agreed. "Like nothing I've ever experienced before."

"Mmmm," I hummed in agreement sleepily.

"I'm sorry it's late, but happy Valentine's Day."

"You too," I said with a yawn.

"Next year will be better," he vowed.

"I'm looking forward to tomorrow," I pointed out. He chuckled and rolled to his side dragging me with him. He situated me on his chest tracing circles on my shoulder.

"Thank you," he whispered, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"For what?" I asked, slightly confused.

"For giving me a chance, Bella," he sighed.

"I don't think I could live with myself if I hadn't," I admitted.

"Well, I'm thankful that you were willing to give this a shot," he whispered, stroking my hair.

"I think I'd be willing to do anything for you, Edward."

"Good to know," he said chuckling. "Get some sleep, sunshine."

"Night," I whispered. Edward's hands were still roaming my back soothingly.

"Sweet dreams," he said softly against the skin of my temple.

The sweetest dreams filled my psyche of a future full of love, devotion and Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhh...Valentine's day! I hope you enjoyed this! It was written for Breath-of-twilight's Vday countdown! I had a blast writing this and I really hope you liked reading it! If you haven't checked out all the amazing one-shots over at the Vday countdown you should definitely go and read! Some amazing authors contributed this time around and the collab piece that everyone had a part in writing is being posted as we speak! So check it out - I'd say the link is on my profile, but links aren't working. So...if you go to my profile and then my favorite stories the Vday countdown is the first one on the list! <strong>


End file.
